The present invention relates generally to the field of signalling devices, and, more specifically, to systems for transmitting the occurrence of an event upon a playing field, such as football, to a television viewing audience.
At the present state of the art, a sports announcer is not immediately aware of penalties called upon the playing field. This is due, in large measure, to the practice of the announcer observing the same video display that a viewer sees. As a result, the announcer and the viewers often observe a playing sequence long after a penalty has been called and the outcome of the play has been moot. This causes the viewer to become irate and causes the announcer to appear ill-informed.